


It Could Be Home

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's been looking forward to this trip for a while.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Luis (Ant-Man movies)
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	It Could Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> December 11's prompt is home for the holidays.

For someone who didn’t like flying, Darcy sure did a lot of it. This trip, though, she’d been looking forward to this one for a while. She’d (barely) escaped a stormy Virginia and flown clear across the country to San Francisco. It was warmer, though still gray and kind of rainy as the plane touched down on the ground.

Her knee jiggled impatiently while she waited to deplane, then she had to make her way out to the main part of the terminal. She couldn’t help but smile, walking a little faster as she followed the signs to the baggage claim.

“Darcy!” cut a voice above the hubbub of people gathering, the conveyor belt moving. “Darcy, over here!” Luis stood to the side, gesturing her closer.

Her smile spread into a grin as she skirted the other people standing and waiting to reach him. “Hi!” She hesitated for only a second before throwing her arms around him for a tight hug. They’d known each other for a while now, but this was the first time they were actually meeting in person.

“Oh my god, you’re here. You’re really here.” They held each other for an eternity before he finally stepped back. “Damn, you’re fine. I mean, like, obviously I knew that, but  _ damn _ , you’re  _ fine _ .” His eyes dropped over her for just a second before returning to her face.

Warmth flooded into her face. “Thanks.” She glanced at the conveyor belt parading baggage in an oval. “I just need a second to grab my stuff.” She had a backpack slung over one shoulder, but she’d checked a bag too.

“Which one?” He waited until she pointed it out, then grabbed it up off the slowly-moving belt. “So, uh, Dave and Kurt are here. Yeah, they insisted they had to come meet you.”

She cut him a look. “To make sure I actually exist?” She’d talked to both of them before, of course. There was talk of her moving in if this trip went well, and she figured she needed to be able to get along with his roommates if that was going to happen.

"Nah, I just couldn’t get them to stay home.” He motioned with his head, and they started toward the wide, airy front of the building. “Less room in the van, though.”

“That’s fine.” Darcy lifted a shoulder in half a shrug. “As long as I get to be cuddly with you and not your roommates.”

He beamed at that.

“We’re way out here,” he said as they stepped out into the drizzly weather. “Like, way, way out here. Way out here. Way out here. Over there.”

“Little water isn’t going to kill me.” Darcy squinted as she looked up at the sky, and a droplet of rain landed on her nose. “It’s still nicer than it was back in Virginia, trust me. Just… You do have a shower, don’t you?”

“Yeah. We even cleaned it and everything. I mean…” He glanced at her quickly. “We clean the house. Every week. Yeah, with bleach and that all-purpose lemon shit. Make it shine.”

She smiled and shook her head.

Luis wasn’t exaggerating about being way out there. They’d been walking for a few minutes when  _ La Cucaracha _ rang out through the air.

Darcy looked at him, incredulous. “You weren’t kidding.”

“No. That’s the company car,” he said proudly, his chest puffing up. Luis was proud of the company he and his roommates had built up - and with good reason. They were doing pretty well with it, no mean feat for three ex-cons.

Dave and Kurt stood beside an ancient van. Dave wore a Santa hat and had his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Darcy!” Dave greeted. He went in for the hug. It didn’t last nearly as long as the one she’d shared with Luis.

“It’s good to meet you.” She looked at both Dave and Kurt, including them both in her statement.

“You too.” Kurt gave her a brief hug as well. “You are too good-looking for him.” He motioned to Luis. “Don’t worry, we’ll find you someone new.”

“I think I’ll stick with Luis, but thanks for that.” Darcy stepped into Luis and rested her head on his shoulder, and his arm came around her waist.

Only for a moment, though. The rain was starting to get serious, so they all piled into the van - Kurt and Dave in the front, Darcy and Luis together on the bench just behind them. “How was your flight?” Dave asked as he started the vehicle.

“Really long.” Darcy pressed her lips together through her teeth. “There was some turbulence, and of course it took forever to actually get going. I kind of just want to eat and not be in a moving vehicle for a while.” Not yet, obviously. Still needed to get where they were going. They had their seatbelts on, but she shifted over until her thigh pressed against Luis’s.

He looked at her, another smile forming as he set his hand on her leg.

“We will drop you off and go get food,” Kurt assured her seriously.

“Yeah, from somewhere far away,” Dave agreed. “And we’ll text when we’re on our way back so you can be…” He paused. “Ready to eat.”

It was pretty clear what they were doing, and Darcy couldn’t help but appreciate it. Conversations with Luis had passed into  _ dirty _ a long time ago and they’d had Skype sex more than once. She’d been thinking about the real thing - so long as Luis was into it, of course.

They chatted as Dave steered the van through the city. They rented a house in a quiet suburb, it turned out, and Kurt and Dave dropped them off before driving away.

“Come on,” Luis said as he headed for the house. “I’ll give you a tour.”

Multi-colored lights were strung around the outside of the house, though they were cold and dark. It was a nice house - two storeys, with a bit of a fenced-in yard. And it was clean, and not just  _ we spent all morning cleaning _ , but actually looking like they kept up on it.

“This is the living room,” Luis said as he led her out of the foyer. The furniture looked battered but comfortable, and a fluffy tree sat in the corner. “Kitchen’s over there, bathroom…” They went up a flight of stairs. “And this is my room. Our room, I mean, for as long as you want to stay here.”

Darcy let her bag drop to the ground. She stepped into him, running her hand up the outside of his arm to rest on his bicep. “I’ll go poke at the rest of the house later, but I was kind of hoping you could give me more of a tour of your room.”

Her bag was placed carefully on the floor, then he pulled her to him suddenly enough to draw out a surprised noise. “I can definitely do that.” He smiled before their mouths sealed together.


End file.
